universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
George Lopez
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Jokes on You! Unlike Codec Snake's side B, George Lopez has a Comedy meter. He only fires words and say things really funny. He talk half a minute. A full Comedy meter makes a slight comment, sending words which attacks opponetns. * Quote # 1: ** "Grandma, your hear about Maria? What, that shes pregnaunt?" ** "No! She's Getting Married. Like I said." Insperation Clips: George Lopez "My Grandmother" Latin Kings of Comedy * Quote #2: ** "Mexican Mother made a car and I know the cameras there were ten. yeah?" Insperation Clips: White mothers & Latin mothers.wmv * Quote #3: ** "It shows you how unfair life is." Insperation Clips: George Lopez Does SCARFACE Side B - Smoke and Beer George spills some lamp oil in front of him. Once spilled, it becomes a slip trap. When hit with a fire attack (ex: Fireball, Fire Flower, etc.), as it is beer, it will combust into a fire trap. If it's hit with an explosive (ex: Bob-omb, Electrode, etc.), it will double the blast zone. Inspiration Clips: George Lopez 'I need a smoke and a beer!' Up B - Theme Song George reverse his fall for 4 seconds, while the music plays. You cannot cancelled the move or move sideways. This move can easily be blocked if an opponent jumps on him or commits an attack when George is above them. Inspiration Clips: George Lopez Theme Song Down B - Luiz (Rio) He yelled, "Hey buddy, I got some friends I want you to meet!" The dog runs towards opponents and pounces them. He can drool on the opponents when grabbing them and can only be shaken off when moving back and forth. Luiz moves sideways, which can make it easy for other players to run away from him. Final Smash - Mr. Electric George Lopez transforms into Mr. Electric and says "I'm Mister Electric" Electric plugs rises from the background. Here, the control stick will let the plugs move back and forth while any button lets him unleash lighting that does massive damage. When all opponents are killed or after a while, the smash will end. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "And who are you to believe that you can defeat me now?” Sd: "Ha-ha! I like you, nothing you say makes any sense!" Dn: "I just shave my beard... with the rock." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion TBA Character Description George Lopez (born April 23, 1961) is an American comedian, actor, and talk show host. He is mostly known for starring in his self-produced ABC sitcom George Lopez. His stand-up comedy examines race and ethnic relations, including Mexican American culture. Lopez has received several honors for his work and contributions to the Latino community, including the 2003 Imagen Vision Award, the 2003 Latino Spirit Award for Excellence in Television and the National Hispanic Media Coalition Impact Award. He was also named one of "The Top 25 Hispanics in America" by Time magazine in 2005. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon George Lopez Show logo Victory Music Low Rider Classic Mode TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Reality Category:Celebrities Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Before Time) Category:Male Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:So Much Nostalgia!